This invention relates to tote guides and more particularly to a tote guide operable in pairs to support material handling totes beneath a desk, table or the like.
In modern manufacturing processes, particularly those employed in the electronics industry, there is a need for a facility to handle large numbers of comparatively small electronic parts such as printed circuit boards and the like. During these manufacturing processes, there is a need to store parts and subassemblies at various stages of that process. For example, the parts and subassemblies need to be stored in large storage areas in large numbers and to have the ability to be moved in large quantities by industrial fork trucks and the like. These parts in smaller numbers also need to be moved from storage areas to work areas by hand carts and the like and be stored at work areas under work surfaces or on vertical wall surfaces for access by manufacturing personnel.
A system has been developed which employs a uniquely designed material material handing tote of the type disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 212,946, filed the same date, Dec. 4, 1980 as this application for Material Handling Tote by Charles P. Schreiner, et al. The material handling tote may be employed and total material handling system and may be, for example, stored in large numbers on the pallet frame disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 212,953, filed by Charles P. Schreiner the same date, Dec. 4, 1980, as this application for a Pallet Frame. The tote may also be moved from place to place and stored on a push cart of the type disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 212,954, filed the same date, Dec. 4, 1980, as this application by Charles P. Schreiner for Material Handling Cart. Additionally, the material handling tote may be supported adjacent a work station by either a wall hung support rail of the type disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 212,944, filed by Charles P. Schreiner the same date, Dec. 4, 1980, as this application for a Wall Hung Support Rail or stored beneath a work surface on pairs of tote guides of the type which form the subject matter of this application. Each of the foregoing applications are owned by the same assignee as this application.